


Alone

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kix tries, Loudmouth is one of the few than can help him out of it, Panic Attacks, Rabble gets them, bless him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble has a panic attack, Loudmouth helps him back to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [thebisexualmandalorian](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) indirectly influenced this one when they asked about [ r2m](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/153200003744/12-and-19-for-r2m) This just, kind of happened. Sorrynotsorry. Loudmouth belongs to Jesse. <3

Alone. He’s so alone. There’s no one here. He’s left alone again. Ruckus and Mischief are gone. There is no one for him. He can’t breathe, they all left him. It hurts so much. It’s so quiet, no heartbeats, no breathing, no background noise. Complete silence except for the blood roaring in his ears.

Alone.  
Alone.  
Alone.

Rabble thought he could hear someone talking to him, but he can't focus, it was too dark, he can’t breathe. 

“Rabble, can you hear me? Hey, vod’ika? He’s not responding at all Jesse. Go get Loudmouth.”

An eternity slips by in a few seconds.

Warm hands are on his cheek and neck, “Rab’ika? Russ’dral? Hey I need you to listen to me okay?”

Rabble blinked a few times to try and clear his vision. It wasn’t working very well, but he was pretty sure Loudmouth was in front of him. He nodded as much as he could.

“Good, That’s good. I need you to breathe with me okay? You think you can do that?” Rabble dipped his head again. He could try, for Loudmouth.

“That’s great, you’re doing great Rab’ika,. In, and out. There you go; deep in, and slow out. Wonderful.” Loudmouth started to run his hand through Rabble’s hair. 

“Want to tell me what happened? You don’t need to, but I just want to help.” Loudmouth asked quietly.

“Alone… So alone. Brothers, gone.” Rabble stuttered out.

“Oh, russ’dral,” Loudmouth sighed out as he wiped away Rabble’s tears, “Ruckus and Mischief are fine, they are okay. Remember they went to pick up supplies? You offered to stay with me so _I_ wouldn’t be alone. They’re okay, you’re okay.”

Rabble’s breathing was mostly under control, but he was still shaking. 

“Would you like me to bring you somewhere more comfortable?”

“Yes, please,” Rabble’s voice came out hoarse and rough.

Loudmouth gently picked him up from the corner he was wedged into and brought him to the couch. Rabble grabbed onto Loudmouth’s shirt, and tucked his face into his neck. Loudmouth shushed him as he sat him down on the couch. As he went to move away Rabble grabbed at him tighter.

“Please. Please, Lud’ika, don’t leave.” Rabble whimpered.

“It’s alright Rab’ika. I’m not going anywhere. I’m just going to have Kix get us some water okay? I think you could use some.” Loudmouth answered quietly.

Kix got down on Rabble’s level as he handed him the water, “Here drink this. Is it okay if I touch you?” Rabble nodded. “Okay. I just want to check your vitals. I’ll be real quick.” Kix, true to his word, worked swiftly. He nodded to Loudmouth before adding. “You’re vitals are still a bit elevated, I would like you to rest for a while. Does that sound alright to you?”

“Yeah. Can Lud’ika stay with me?” Rabble asked in a small voice.

“Of course, vod’ika. Take as much time as you need. Jesse is going to keep watch at the door so you won’t be disturbed. Let him know if you need anything and he’ll come get me.”

“Thank you Kix. I.. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, It’s no problem. Really. We’re just glad you are doing better.” Kix answered with a hand on Rabble’s shoulder. He got up to leave, “I’ll check in on you later.” Kix exchanged a look with Loudmouth before leaving. One that said to keep him updated.

Loudmouth wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his chest while kissing the top of his head. Rabble was relieved that he could feel Loudmouth’s heartbeat under his hand, that wasn’t alone any longer.


End file.
